


Incredidrabbles

by Flashofhope



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Bob takes Dash and Jack-Jack to the park, Gen, Winston isn't so cheery this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashofhope/pseuds/Flashofhope
Summary: Winston visits Evelyn in jail and Bob, Dash and Jack-Jack meet some new friends in these post-Incredibles 2 drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Incarcerated after her defeat at the hands of Elastigirl. Evelyn Deavor resigned herself to her fate in a prison cell. Whatever came next was beyond her control. It was best not to dwell on it.

"Evelyn Deavor? You have a visitor."

Leaving her cell, Evelyn took a seat at a table where her brother was waiting for her, in the prison visiting centre. Expecting his usually cheery face, Evelyn was surprised when she saw his sombre expression.

"I'm surprise you showed up here. Shouldn't you be celebrating that supers are legal again?" Evelyn asked, wondering why he had chosen to visit her, so soon after her arrest.

"I contacted our lawyer. He's going to try his best to get you a reduced sentence. If you're lucky you'll get off with a house arrest and community service." Winston informed her with a coldness to his voice, giving her the impression that he had only come here out of obligation

"I take it you didn't come here to pay my bail then." Evelyn tried to lighten the mood with a quip, to no avail. The normally exuberant Winston was doing his best to keep a mask of indifference to shield himself from her.

"I thought about it… and I think some prison time before your court hearing will do you 'some good.'" Winston rephrased his sister's words, when she had attempted to drag him away to her jet. Having her own words thrown back at her, Evelyn realized that Winston did not see her escape plan in the same way.

"I thought you'd be grateful."

"Oh, I am. I'm grateful… that in fixing your mistake, the world got to see the supers for who they really are." Winston responded. Finding the silver lining in the Everjust nearly crashing into the city.

"Another win for the supers…" Evelyn cheered sarcastically, undermining Winston's positive spin on the incident. It was clear to Winston that Evelyn was set in her ways, but perhaps a gift might be able to help her.

"Before I leave, I got you something to read." Winston handed Evelyn a book.

Turning the book backwards, Evelyn looked at the book blurb which read: "When research scientist Madeleine Trevor's two-year project is sabotaged by a co-worker, Madeleine struggles to recover from the betrayal of the colleague she once trusted."

"Maybe it will help you see things differently." Winston said on the way out. If Evelyn had not been able to see how much his campaign had meant to him, then perhaps she might discover the empathy she lacked, by reading about a character not unlike herself in his shoes.

—

Jack-Jack gurgled happily to himself, as Bob pushed his stroller through the winding walking path of a Metroville park. Accompanying them was Jack-Jack's older brother Dash, who was happy to jog alongside them at a lively pace. Ahead of them, a dog barked as its owners, a father and son played catch with a football on the grass.

Throwing the ball a bit too strongly, the ball sailed out of his son's reach. Unable to resist the thrill of catching it, Dash ran as fast as he could without attracting suspicion to intercept the ball.

"Oh, there he goes!" Bob remarked, laughing at his son's lightning fast departure, as the man with the strong throwing arm approached him.

"I'm Steve." The man introduced himself, with his son by his side and shook Bob's hand. While their dog sniffed inquisitively at Jack-Jack.

"Bob and who's this?" Bob asked, as he saw the small, brown dog being petted by Jack-Jack. The sight of his son getting along with a small animal, making Bob smile. At least we know he's friendly with other animals. Bob thought to himself, after recalling Jack-Jack's incident with a raccoon in the backyard.

"That's Dozer. Short for bulldozer. We let Marty name him after his favourite toy when he was young."

"Here you go!" Dash came running back and dropped the football into Marty's hands.

"Thanks. Hey, I know you, we go to the same school. I saw you run on the track." Marty's eyes lit up with recognition, upon seeing a familiar face.

But before Dash could reply, he noticed that Jack-Jack was beginning to rise from his stroller. Rushing over to Jack-Jack, Dash pulled him down and obstructed Steve and Marty's view of his levitating brother with his body.

"Sorry we gotta go, but we should meet up at recess next time!" Dash apologized and planned their next meeting.

Turning the stroller in the opposite direction, Dash waved good-bye to his new friend and took off with the stroller, leaving a stunned Bob to chase after them.


	2. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston is held hostage at a bank and Helen deals with a sticky situation.

Today was supposed to be a normal day. Go out for coffee, withdraw cash from the bank and return home to have take-out with Evelyn. But when two bank robbers made it their business to rob the bank he was currently in, Winston Deavor knew that he had to step up and do something about it.

"Everybody get down!" One of the robbers wearing a ski mask demanded. Both robbers brandishing assault rifles that could cause many casualties if things turned ugly.

Getting up slowly from his crouched position, with his hands up to show his compliance, Winston addressed his captors. Hoping that by talking to the criminals, it would buy some time for the police or superheroes to get here.

"I'd leave this bank while I still could, if I was you."

"Why?" The robber eyed him suspiciously and turned towards the man who had dared confront him. Eyes drawn to the barrel of the gun, Winston's heart raced as he thought about his next words carefully.

Outside of the bank. The supers Krushauer and Voyd were patrolling the streets, when they noticed the stick up through the banks glass doors.

"That's Mr. Deavor!" Voyd exclaimed, noticing his familiar blue suit and the imminent threat in front of him.

"When do we go in?" Krushauer asked his partner. Trusting her judgement of using portals to make the best entrance to deal with the hostiles.

"When he doesn't have a gun pointing at him."

Back in the bank, Winston caught a glimpse of brightly coloured costumes in the corner of his eye and a warm feeling of reassurance washed over him. The supers were ready to help. All he had to do was give them a signal.

"My name's Winston Deavor. Consider me a liaison between superheroes and the public. The reason why I think you should leave is because I've activated the tracking beacon in my jacket and this place is going to be crawling with supers." Winston introduced himself with a smile, as he bluffed about a non-existent ace up his sleeve.

"Then destroy it!"

"If you insist." Winston took off his jacket and threw it at the robber's face, making his gun clatter to the floor. That's our cue! Voyd and Krushauer realized and entered the bank through Voyd's portals.

Identifying the second shooter, Krushauer squashed his rifle like a tin can and tossed it aside. Allowing Voyd to open a portal from beneath the robber's feet and dropping him on top of his accomplice, after Winston had retrieved his jacket.

"Mr. Deavor, are you alright?" Voyd asked Winston, who had been held hostage mere moments ago.

"I'm fine. That was some quick thinking on your parts, keep up the good work." Winston answered and praised the supers for a job well done. It was true that he had felt scared during his encounter with the robbers, but with his own confidence, and faith in the supers around him, they had been able to thwart their plans.

—

Provisions running a bit low at the Parr household, Helen Parr informed Dash and Violet where she was going and put them in charge of supervising Jack-Jack.

"I have to go to the grocery store. You two are in charge until I get back. There's leftovers in the fridge and you can help yourself to some peach cobbler for dessert, just remember to leave some for your father."

"OK, mom. Bye!" Dash acknowledged her instructions and waved good-bye to Helen as she went out the door. Knowing full well that her brother would be the first to claim the dessert, Violet turned invisible and snuck away to the kitchen before Dash could call dibs on it.

After scooping a serving of peach cobbler on her plate, Violet looked in the fridge for some baby food to feed Jack-Jack who was sitting in a high chair at the kitchen table. Hearing the faint sound of Dash's footsteps, Violet turned around and instinctively placed a forcefield around her plate.

"What? I wasn't going to eat it." Dash defended himself, with a slightly offended look on his face. All he did was look at it. He wasn't guilty of anything.

"No, but you were thinking about it." Violet accused him. But while the two were busy arguing about past instances of who ate what, Jack-Jack who found the golden crust of the cobbler too appetizing to resist, levitated Violet's plate over to the high chair's platter and stuffed a handful of the dessert into his mouth.

"Jack-Jack! That's for dessert, you have to eat your vegetables first." Violet gently told off her younger brother and walked over to him with a bowl of pureed vegetables and a spoon.

"You get angry at me, but not Jack-Jack?" Dash complained, indignant that he'd been reproached for even looking at the dessert, when Jack-Jack himself had eaten parts of it.

"Because he's a baby. He doesn't know any better, but you should." Violet replied, silencing her brother.

—

After a busy day, Bob Parr liked to unwind by watching television with his family. That night however, Bob was more tired than usual and found the long runtime of an adventure film to be particularly sleep inducing. Seizing the opportunity, Dash changed the channel to one playing a scary movie.

"That's more like it!"

"Shhh!" Violet whispered, gesturing to their sleeping father with a jerk of her head. If they wanted to continue watching the movie without intervention, they would need to keep quiet.

"Sorry!" Dash apologized sheepishly and they resumed watching the movie. Though it had been his older siblings who had chosen the movie, Jack-Jack seemed to be one enjoying it the most. The cries of the townspeople and the werewolf growling and lunging at them resonated with the baby. Whose similar powers included turning into a demon.

As the movie went on, the werewolf howled at the moon, stirring Bob from his slumber. When he opened his eyes, Bob was greeted by the sight of his pointy eared, furry werechild, who had chosen to emulate the beast on screen.

"W-what?! Who changed the channel?!" Bob asked, taken aback by his son's sudden change in appearance, but quickly adjusting to the situation when he realized what had happened.

"I did. I didn't think you'd mind since you were sleeping." Dash confessed to the channel change, as Jack-Jack growled like a werewolf.

"You're not supposed to watch scary movies before bedtime, but I'll let you off the hook this time if you go to bed early." Bob reminded Dash of the rules he'd set out and gave him his terms for forgiveness.

"Deal!" Dash exclaimed and bolted into his bedroom.

—

Retiring for the night and settling into their bed, Helen turned to her husband and asked him a question. "Do you have a list of Jack-Jack's powers?"

"Why, is he giving you trouble?" Bob teased. Amused by the thought that Jack-Jack's vast amount of powers posed a challenge to his capable wife.

"I tried to give him a bath today, but he turned into goo and the sponge stuck to his skin." Helen recalled the experience of attempting to bathe her son, earlier that day.

"It's best to wait it out when he does that."

"I figured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob Odenkirk mentioned some dialogue he’d forgotten he’d even recorded in the early days of making Incredibles 2, where Winston confronts a bad guy. This is my take on it. I also wanted Jack-Jack to react to a horror movie, as a connection to Bob’s actor being in Poltergeist.


	3. Villainous Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of stories in which Winston and Evelyn encounter supervillains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using a new format this chapter, with the Deavors reacting to villain encounters after Evelyn's house arrest ended.  
> Some of the villains are inspired by unused Incredibles 2 designs, some of them are my own ideas. Enjoy.

Three years have passed since the legalization of superheroes, and with it came unprecedented number of super villains coming out of the shadows. The effects of staying underground for decades, emboldening them rather than decaying their ambitions. One such villain, had a very daring and lucrative plan that involved a very rich businessman.

"Hey Eve, you want to catch a movie today? How does a musical sound?" Winston Deavor asked from behind a newspaper, as he read the movie listings. His feet casually up on his desk.

"Terrible. You know I don't like musicals." Evelyn Deavor answered and nudged her brother's feet off the desk, as she took the newspaper from his hands and had a look at the list of available films herself.

"A spy flick?"

"That's what you want to see." Evelyn reproached her brother, a wry smile spreading on her face. Though her brother excelled in knowing what people wanted, his self-awareness when compromising was a little less polished.

"Then how about—"

But before Winston could finish his sentence, a large, winged figure came crashing through the glass; the criminal known as Sonar, armed with the wings of a bat and shrill, concussive shrieks.

"I'd apologize for the window, Mr. Deavor, but you're a rich man you can afford it. And my ransom demand when I abduct you." Sonar announced his plan in a confident and condescending manner, seeing the head of a company as an easy target for his extortion scheme.

"He's not going anywhere." Evelyn declared, with a firm tone. No one would be abducted today, not while she was present and her brother in danger.

"You sure about that?" Sonar challenged her words, trying to sow doubt in her heart. His intimidation tactics seemed to be effective, when Evelyn took her eyes off the villain for a second to look at her frightened brother, backing away slowly.

Seizing the momentary opportunity, Sonar shrieked at the siblings, releasing piercing sonic waves, making Evelyn's ears ring with protest.

Clutching her ears, Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut and groaned from the assault on her ears. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and saw Winston getting dragged away and slung on their assailant's shoulder.

"No!" Evelyn cried out, as the only family she had left was getting kidnapped right before her very eyes.

"Don't let him take me." Winston pleaded, his voice getting choked up on the last word, as the thought of getting separated from his sister dawned on him.

I won't. She wanted to say, but there was no time. Running to Winston's desk, Evelyn grabbed a mug from Winston's desk and flung it at the would-be kidnapper's head. Chunks of the mug shattering as it connected with his skull.

Running to Winston before the villain could drag him down with him, as he plummeted towards the ground, Evelyn pulled her brother to safety.

Adrenaline rushing through her body, Evelyn steadied her breathing with slow, deep breaths. Neither sibling saying anything as they caught their breaths and processed what had happened.

Finally breaking the silence, Evelyn suggested a sensible option.

"How about we stay in today?"

—

Walking with a briskness to his steps and a smile on his face during his daily walk, Winston took in the sights of the city and was thankful for the good weather they were having. Hearing the sounds of a police siren, Winston looked around for the source of the trouble but only noticed the darkening of the clouds above him. Did the weather report get things wrong? He hoped not.

Hearing the footsteps of someone behind him, Winston's instincts screamed at him to turn around. A thick cloud of vapour obscured his vision, giving Winston the impression that this was no ordinary change in weather, as the cloud fully enveloped him.

Suddenly finding himself on a rooftop of a nearby building, Winston wondered what had caused the unexpected change in location. He soon got his answer when he faced a tall, lanky woman with long black hair that matched her black boots and gloves that went with her dark grey costume.

The woman was a tough read. Carrying a bag filled with jewellery, but with disinterested look on her face. It was almost as if she had committed the crime half-heartedly. Hopefully it meant she was likely to let him go.

"May I ask why you've brought me here?"

"I was on the run from the police. I thought they'd go easy on me if I released a hostage."

"I'm not an expert on this… but taking me on the roof would get you in more trouble, than if you hadn't at all." Winston explained. His words seemed to have an effect on the woman, when he saw her eyebrows knitting together.

"Didn't think of that."

"You know, I bet if you took me back down and give the jewels back to the police they'd give you a fair trial." Winston suggested, feeling calmer now that they'd established rapport and that his release seemed imminent.

Winston soon found himself being engulfed once more by the woman's teleporting clouds. Back on the street, Winston breathed a sigh of relief as he was greeted with the familiar sight of traffic and the woman who had intended to use him as a bargaining chip was carried away to a police car in handcuffs. With all the excitement that had happened that day, he would need another walk to recover from the first one.

—

On their way to a restaurant for lunch, the Deavor siblings got caught in the middle of an attack against a shopping centre by a supervillain. Grimacing at the commotion, Evelyn hurried along, eager to get out of there. Supervillain attacks were a fact of life now, she knew that. But did they really have to attack on the same street and on the same day her brother was taking them out to eat?

Evelyn did not have any more time to think about the matter, when a stray blast of photonic energy knocked her unconscious.

"Evelyn!" Winston cried out, as his sister crumpled in his arms. He needed to find shelter fast. Spotting an alley nearby, Winston proceeded to carry Evelyn towards it. But the supervillain's hubris would not allow that. He would have a captive audience or nothing.

"Who dares run away from Moon Flare?" The villain demanded to know. Under other circumstances, the well-built man's black and white costume, adorned with a symbol of a solar eclipse would strike fear into Winston's heart, but not when he had just hurt his younger sister and was still a danger to everyone else.

"That woman you just hit? I'm her big brother." Winston stated threateningly, as he edged towards a trash can behind him.

"So, what?" Moon Flare scoffed at Winston. The powerless man was no threat to him. Saying nothing to keep the element surprise, Winston reached for the lid on the trash can and charged towards Moon Flare to narrow the distance. Hurling the heavy object towards the villain, it travelled as far Winston's strength allowed and smacked Moon Flare on the forehead, knocking him senseless.

Waking up with a dull, pounding headache, Evelyn slowly walked over to her brother. Seeing the absence of the traffic disrupting supervillain, Evelyn asked. "What happened to the galaxy guy?"

"I made him see stars."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see more of the Deavor siblings after Incredibles 2, so I decided to write a follow up to their situation and fulfil an Incredibles 2 interviewer and Huck Milner's wishes respectively, to see the Parr family 'get' a dog and Dash making a new friend.


End file.
